


Chiaroscuro

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Series: We are out for prompt - Drabble Events [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sente muoversi nel buio, lentamente e con una cautela infinita, e gli viene da ridere per quella sua convinzione infantile di poter davvero riuscire ad avvicinarsi a lui, Wolverine, senza che se ne accorga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

Non può vedere la figura che si sta introducendo pian piano nel buio della sua camera da letto, ma la riconosce immediatamente dall'odore. Un bagnoschiuma fruttato, uno shampoo dal profumo dolciastro di vaniglia, una crema che gli ricorda la papaya o qualche altra schifezza tropicale. Non conosce nessuno, a parte lei, in grado di creare un'orgia così disturbante di profumi, e a volte si domanda se Rogue non lo faccia apposta, se offendere il suo olfatto per ripicca a chissà quale torto non sia proprio il suo scopo preciso.

La sente muoversi nel buio, lentamente e con una cautela infinita, e gli viene da ridere per quella sua convinzione infantile di poter davvero riuscire ad avvicinarsi a lui, Wolverine, senza che se ne accorga. Invece rimane immobile ad ascoltare il rumore attutito dei suoi passi leggeri sulla moquette, il suo respiro rapido soffocato dalle mani premute contro viso, il fruscio della sua vestaglia contro le lenzuola quando infine si avvicina al suo letto.

Il materasso, abituato al suo peso tutt'altro che indifferente, scricchiola appena quando Rogue ci si arrampica sopra, eppure la sente comunque trattenere a stento un sussulto spaventato. _Non importa_ , vorrebbe dirle, _anche se dormissi ti riconoscerei comunque,_ _non ti farò più del male come quella prima volta, non succederà più, te l'ho promesso_ , ma c'è qualcosa di urgente in lei questa notte, qualcosa che gli dice che è meglio tacere sul passato, tacere su tutto, e lasciarla semplicemente alle prese col problema di come scivolare sotto le lenzuola senza svegliarlo.

Potrebbe muoversi, fingere di girarsi nel sonno in modo da lasciarle più spazio, ma non vuole spaventarla. Non vuole che rinunci a questa sua missione personale, non vuole costringerla a confrontarsi con l'idea di dovergli spiegare cosa sta facendo a quest'ora nel suo letto, seminuda, con i capelli bagnati e il corpo ancora caldo di doccia. E sebbene gli costi ammetterlo, non vuole nemmeno costringere sé stesso a rinunciare a lei, al folle miscuglio di profumi che si porta dietro, alla sua presenza tiepida al suo fianco, al suo respiro veloce ed eccitato. È sbagliato, lo sa, ma ha dormito da solo per così tanto tempo, e che male c'è, in fondo, nel conforto di una presenza che non potrà mai diventare fisica?

Rogue si stende accanto a lui, posa la testa sul suo cuscino. Ciocche umide gli sfiorano il viso, una mano si posa sul suo petto nudo protetto soltanto dal lenzuolo.

“So che sei sveglio”, sussurra lei ad un tratto.

Logan non risponde. Non vuole rompere quell'illusione che, sebbene assurda, è l'unica cosa che a partire da domani mattina potrà proteggerli entrambi.

“Va bene così”, concorda lei. “Ed è solo per questa notte, lo giuro. Solo per il tempo di lasciar passare questi brutti ricordi. Spariscono più in fretta quando sono con te.”

Ancora una volta, Logan non dice nulla. Rogue capisce, non se la prende.

“Domani andrà meglio”, mormora, più a sé stessa che a lui.

E Logan glielo lascia credere senza rimorso alcuno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per la challenge di We Are Out For Prompt  
> \- Sono ossessionata da questi due a letto insieme anche se non fanno cose, quindi no, non so qual è il mio problema ma almeno so che c'è.


End file.
